User talk:KamiGuru
Hi there! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! KidVegeta (talk) 00:55, December 7, 2014 (UTC) , User:Gozon|text=Sure,but I'd like to see more of a foundation for it first.}} , |text=I mean like more of the story to be written, the parameters of it aren't clearly defined. }} Ok yes India tell me what is going on and tell me how did u find me wtf r u talking about i ment the fanfic u wanted to do tell me ore about it why do u need me give me more info I want to help i want to be apart of it all as we work together because I have ideas on after GT and my idea are good let me join you and we can work together on this fanfic.I want to be hands on too so tell me everything. do u have a youtube channle because im seeing your characters on websites and youtube Ok sounds good i would like to work with u and the pictures are just very popluar fanart when r we oing to get to work im ready now and how do u get on live chat? sorry im new I'm on chat if you want to talk. -KidVegeta (talk) , User:Gozon |text=Reborn }} , User:Gozon |text=Ok, if this is an offer, then I'll take the role as an Operator }} Stuff Sorry for the late response, I had non-wikia stuff going on in my life that prevented me from logging on the past few days. Anyway, I discussed this with others, and we think that you don't need to be an admin to run a successful wiki-wide collaboration. Since you are a new user and not too well-known, promoting you would tick a lot of other loyal and hardworking users off who would want to be an admin too. I think you'll do fine with running a collaboration anyway, since we've had successful ones in the past by non-admins (Legacies project, What if Project, Raging Blast DLC project, etc). Also, I think the fanon canon page should have a different name, but is it separate from your 12 gods of destruction collab? -KidVegeta (talk) Raliaz I've added him to your category page. It should look good now. Also, please sign your posts with (~~~~) so I know it is you who are leaving me messages. Thanks. -KidVegeta (talk) What's the link to that picture of Zoeck again? MajinGogito (talk) 23:33, December 29, 2014 (UTC) , User:Gozon |text=Yeah, that could work, the two ideas are compatible enough }} , User:Gozon |text=Majin Gogito? }} wtf is going on I'll read through it and take a look at it. I'm thankful that you'd like me to be a part of this project you've got going too. DysphoricTorment (talk) 02:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Alright let me know when it starts and i'll post. DysphoricTorment (talk) 04:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Ok I'll get on 20:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC)